Sensation
by SchizoCheese
Summary: Sequel to Sense. RikuxSora. Senses bring joy and happiness to us...but they also bring pain and suffering.
1. If You Want a Path to the Light

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Note: "Sensation" is the sequel to "Sense". The words in italics and brackets between paragraphs are words from a poem of my own creation.**

**Sensation I: If You Want a Path to the Light**

_(If you want a path to the light)_

Pain. Emptiness. Darkness. Lost.

_Pound, pound, pound._

Never-ending maze. Confused. Can't get out.

_Save me._

The boy shot upright in bed, uttering a low groan and clutching his head in pain. Sora's eyes were barely open; they were shut tight as the incessant pounding in his head grew worse. Beads of sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks as he let his head fall back onto his pillow with a soft _fump_.

He needed to sleep. He needed Riku.

-I-

"Sora, are you _really_ sure you're up to sparring? With Keyblades, no less…"

"I'm _fine_, Riku…"

Riku looked his mate over. Sora did _not_ look fine, what with his slightly pale face and somewhat uneven breaths. But in the end, he sighed. When Sora wanted something, he'd usually find a way to get it, and Riku wasn't really someone who would deny the person he loved anything. But he did have a nasty feeling about this whole affair.

So far, so good. Sora had been matching Riku blow for blow without showing any signs of illness. He decided to try increasing his pace.

"Incoming!"

"Bring it, Riku!"

There was a terrific clashing sound as both Keyblades met and ricocheted off of each other. Sora, being lighter, skidded a short way along the sand. Riku noticed with growing concern how his counterpart's breathing was…quickening?

"Sora, you alright over there?" Riku called out. "Y-yeah, fine," came the slightly breathless reply. "You just caught me off guard, that's all…" Riku blinked. "_Someone_'s getting rusty." "Shut it," Sora giggled, bracing himself as Riku rushed him again.

_Pain. Pound, pound, pound. Like a hammer. In the skull._

"_No…"_

_More darkness. Lost, again. In this unending labyrinth. Confused, wants out._

_Can't stop this pain. Pounding. It won't go away. Falling, falling…he's not there to catch you anymore. Surrender._

"_Riku…"_

Sora was immediately jolted back to his senses when he felt a sharp pain in his side that joined with the one in his head. He toppled over from the force of Riku's sideswipe and lay on the sand, nursing his bruised midriff.

"Sora!" Riku dismissed his Keyblade and ran over to the fallen brunette, picking him up. "A-are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd hit you…" Sora's eyes were glazed over with tears from the pain. Riku cupped Sora's face gently and kissed his forehead. "You're burning up," Riku said suddenly, sitting back. "I knew you weren't fine…why are you always so stubborn?" Sora said nothing, but just buried his face in Riku's chest.

"Sora?"

"Help me…"

_(Take my hand and hold it tight.)_

**Author's Notes: Dundundun! For some reason this chapter didn't quite seem up to snuff for me. Oh well. Hope you all enjoy, read and review! –hearts-**


	2. Take My Hand and Hold It Tight

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sensation II: Take My Hand and Hold it Tight**

_(I will be with you through it all)_

_It's so warm…and comfortable…don't want to wake, don't want to feel anymore…dull the senses…enjoy bliss in oblivion…_

"Mmnnh…"

"Sora…Sora, wake up."

"W-wha..?"

Groggy cerulean eyes opened to a blur of colours, and a gentle yet worried face. "R-Riku…?" The younger boy tried to sit up but felt numb all over. "Where are we…?" "In your room," came the answer, and Sora felt himself being lifted to a sitting position. "You kind of passed out earlier. I _told_ you, you're sick." "Am not…" Sora muttered. "Your fever says otherwise," replied Riku, pulling Sora closer to him. The brunette felt completely devoid of any energy, so he just lay on Riku. The older boy sighed and stroked Sora's hair.

"_Sora!"_

"_Help me…"_

After Sora had uttered those two words, he'd just collapsed into Riku's arms. Riku noted how uncomfortably warm Sora's skin was, and realized the boy was having a fever.

"Sora," Riku said suddenly, "why'd you say 'help me' earlier?" "Huh…? Oh…I don't know," Sora said quietly. "I'd been having some nightmares, that's all." "Tell me?" Riku said gently, kissing the top of Sora's head. "It's just…darkness. Nothing at all," Sora murmured. "And…the whispers…telling me my senses lie. That you're gone…" At this, Sora clung to Riku tighter. Riku said nothing; simply let Sora hold on to him. "Your senses aren't lying now, Sora." Riku stroked the boy's hair, drawing a soft purr from the warm huddle in his lap. "Sleep now, you're sick."

_No…not again. Hate the darkness. Hate the suffocating, blinding nothing. Consumes everything. Dark, dark, dark. Everywhere. Can't see. Want to grasp a lifeline. There's nothing. Lost again, wants out; can't get free. Just give up._

"No!"

Sora shot upright, his breathing coming in gasps, pupils dilated. _Not another nightmare…_ "Sora, you alright?" a soft voice came to the boy's ears. A rustle of sheets told Sora that the voice's owner was moving closer. "R-Riku…again…d-darkness…" Sora clutched at Riku in the fading light of dusk and burrowed his face into the older boy's chest. "Ssh," coaxed the silver-haired youth. "It's just the fever, there's no darkness here." Sora flinched suddenly as something freezing cold was brought to his forehead. He pushed away from Riku at the sudden shock of coldness. "What are you doing?" Sora demanded. He felt himself being gently pushed down to the bed, and Riku placed the cold towel on the brunette's head. "Agh…it's really cold, Riku…" "It'll bring your fever down," Riku said. "Stop fidgeting." "Quit babying me," Sora grumbled. Riku laughed.

"Then stop acting like one."

He ducked just in time to dodge the wet towel that was hurled his way.

_(I will catch you if ever you fall)_

**Author's Notes: For some reason, I felt that this chapter sucked balls. Might rewrite it if I find anything better to add. Oh well. R&R and get a cookie.**


	3. Don't Question Why You Live

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sensation III: Questioning Why You Live**

_(Don't question why you live)_

A while later, Sora awoke. Riku had forced the freezing cold towel on him, but removed it when Sora complained it was impossible to sleep with what seemed like Antarctica sitting on his forehead.

"Nnnh…Riku?"

"I'm here, Sora."

Sora felt a familiar presence draw him into a comforting embrace. "Feeling better, now?" Riku asked, gracing Sora's cheek with a feather-light kiss. "Better than before at least," Sora replied, purring at Riku's touch.

By the following day, Sora's fever had broken, and he found himself sitting on the beach with Riku. "It feels great to be out again," the brunette chirped. "I hate being sick." "You're a bother when you're sick," Riku teased. Sora smacked him on the shoulder. "Nobody asked you to babysit me," he retorted. Riku grinned and nuzzled Sora. "But you liked it…?" Sora turned a slight pink and playfully hit Riku again. "Stop teasing me…" "If it makes you look cute like that, I won't," the silver haired youth chuckled. Sora pouted. "…Meanie." Riku laughed and looked across the horizon.

"I guess you remember what I said a while ago about your senses?" he mused. "Which one was most important, yeah," Sora said, pillowing his head on Riku's broad chest. "Well, what do you feel about them now?" Sora looked up at the question. "Why do you a-" "I still remember the iced coffee episode," Riku said softly. Sora blushed again, and decided to change the topic.

"Why do we have to feel pain? Wouldn't it be better if we didn't?" "Pain's there for a reason, Sora," Riku said gently, smiling at the childish statement. It was one of the things that drew him to Sora – the boy's innocence. "I doubt you'd like to get your arm chopped off and not realize it till you bleed dry." "I do think I'd realize if I was missing an arm, pain or no pain!" Sora squeaked. "You're so immature at times, you know that?" Riku said. Sora opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when Riku captured his lips in a kiss. Sora's eyes widened for a second, but soon he closed them and pulled Riku closer to him. When they pulled apart, Sora felt his breathing quicken and his face flush. He looked up at Riku, mock-pouting.

"Y-you need to s-stop doing that."

_(Be grateful for every time you breathe)_

**Author's Notes: Tralalala. -- I can't write anymore lol. –is in "everythingIdosucks" mode-**


	4. It's a Gift Every Time You Breathe

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sensation VI: It's a Gift Every Time You Breathe**

_(Would you please hold me tight)_

The day was hot.

Really, _really_, hot.

And Sora knew how to use that to his advantage.

"Ri-ku," he said in a sing-song manner, "lets have ice-cream…"

"Why?"

"Because it's so _hot_, that's why…"

"And that warrants ice-cream?"

"Yes, it does."

"…Alright – but I'm doing this just so you'll stop badgering me."

"Yay!"

Riku looked over at the brunette he was so deeply fond of. He simply couldn't resist Sora's innocent blue eyes, or say no to that sweet smile of his. _In short, _Riku laughed to himself, _I'm a total sucker_. Sora's ways of showing affection were child-like, and yet Riku adored him for it.

"Goodness," Sora grimaced. "I don't understand how something can taste so off-putting yet yummy at the same time." "Yeah…the saltiness _really_ is nasty…" Riku cocked an eyebrow at the cyan-coloured ice-cream they were both eating. Sea-Salt ice-cream was aptly named; it was extremely salty at the first taste, but it melted into pure heavenly sweetness after. You'd wince and balk at the saltiness, but you'd want to continue eating because of the lovely aftertaste. This ice-cream was an enigma, but it sold.

Sora had eaten his a little too quickly; Riku still seemed to have plenty left. Sora eyed it, wondering if he should ask Riku to share some. Riku happened to glance over, and smirked at Sora. "No, I'm not sharing," he grinned.

"B-but…"

"No but's, Sora. Let me enjoy my ice-cream."

"…"

And so they walked along in silence. Sora sighed quietly and decided to take in the scenery. Despite the annoying heat, it truly was a lovely day. _Senses are really both a blessing and a curse, but the blessings outweigh everything else._ He felt a soft breeze dance over his skin – cooling and refreshing, carrying the scent of the sea.

Sora opened his eyes, and suddenly an idea came to him.

"Ri-ku…are you sure you won't share…?"

"No, Sora, I won't."

"Sure?"

"Very."

"Alright then…"

"What are you pla-"

Riku was cut off when Sora reached up, and pulled him down for a kiss. Riku could feel Sora's tongue shyly tracing the inside of his mouth, and when the younger pulled away, both were somewhat breathless. Sora grinned coyly at the older boy, and Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I should be mean more often eh."

"Very much so, Riku."

_(And lead me on the path to light)_

**Author's Notes: Wtf, Sora's suddenly become a cheeky little rogue. xD**


	5. Looking at the Twilight Sky

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sensation V: Looking at the Twilight Sky**

_(I will follow wherever you lead me)_

"Sora, what are you _doing_?"

"I just want to see what you're…"

"Quit reading over my shoulder, you could just ask me…"

"Sorry. What's that book about?"

Riku blinked, and replied, "Death." "Why are you reading a book on death?" Sora asked, sitting back on his ankles. He was sleeping over at Riku's for the night since his mother wasn't in.

"It's actually interesting."

"It sounds creepy. Not something I want to read at ten to midnight."

"Haha. You're such a baby."

"Am not - !"

"Oh hush. That's why I love you." With that, Riku reached over to pull the brunette into his warm embrace. Sora instinctively snuggled into Riku. Sora glanced at the open book Riku was holding. " 'Reincarnation'?" Sora blinked. "Isn't that…like, being born as something else after you die?" "Yeah," Riku said. "I guess you could say I went through that." "But you didn't die!" Sora said, alarmed. "I don't mean in that sense, you silly," Riku said affectionately, nuzzling the top of Sora's head. "You're confusing. Then what do you mean?" Sora returned.

Riku shut the book with a snap and looked out the window thoughtfully into the night sky. There was a low roll of thunder in the distance. "When I let myself be…consumed by the darkness…it was a little like dying. Not physically, but inside, something died," Riku said quietly. "And then, when you found me again, it was like being reborn." "That sounds so philosophical," Sora grinned. "Was that a tease?" Riku said, in a mock-threat tone. "Maybe…if you want it to be," Sora giggled. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Getting cheeky are we."

The next thing he knew, Sora had reached up and kissed him. "Not cheeky," Sora whispered, "I prefer daring."

Later that night, Riku looked at Sora, fast asleep. He kissed the soft cheek.

"You're why I live."

_(Because you are the light that lets me see)_

**Author's Notes: Whee. Hopefully my chapters are still satisfactory. X.x**


	6. Hopes and Dreams can Fly

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Notes: Whoops, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. What with a lack of plot ideas and schoolwork becoming horrendous, I haven't had the energy to type up a chapter for you all. This is the final chapter for Sensation, folks. )**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual references, and therefore bumps up the rating of this fic. Nothing graphic, don't worry.**

**Sensation VI: Hopes and Dreams can Fly**

_(I'll take you in my arms and not let you go)_

"Oh _no_…it's not going to rain _again_?"

Sora gazed out the window of Riku's room, his face creased in a frown. The sky was glazed over with thick grey clouds, and a distant rumble of thunder could be heard as a jagged streak of lightning sliced across the horizon. The mattress sank a little as a familiar weight placed itself beside Sora. "Why the long face?" the older boy said, putting an arm around the younger. "Well, the weather's been awful lately," Sora replied, turning to face Riku as a gust of icy wind lashed at him through the open window. "Agh – and I want to go down to the beach, but…" "Gods, it's cold," Riku remarked, cringing. "I know what you mean, Sora. But there _are_ other things to do than fret and get angry at Nature." "Like?" came the swift rebuttal.

"Like…a lot of things." Riku leant close to Sora to kiss him. Sora readily pressed closer to Riku. He whispered, "Show me."

A gentle pressure on the shoulders, and willing surrender. The barriers slipped off gently, slowly. It was a loving exploration.

Thunder shattered the silence in the room. The thick, grey clouds began to open, wider and wider, and gentle rain began to fall. Caressing the warm air lovingly, kissing the sides of the buildings, playing at the grass in the streets. It was warm, slow, then building up in a tempo that changed it into a fierce, driving storm, pounding down in a steady and savage rhythm, moving faster and faster, till it finally exploded in a second burst of thunder. As sudden as it started, it was over.

A loving caress graced soft, brown locks. The younger boy lay against his older counterpart, eyes lidded by thick lashes, his breathing irregular, his cheeks coated with blush. The other, the silver-haired youth, nuzzled into the neck of the brunette. No words were needed as the two joined lips.

It began to rain again outside.

_End_.

_(For the one I love truly is you.)_

**Author's Notes: Er. No comment. Actually, it's more like "wtfIactuallywrotesomethinglikethisGodhelpme". –cough- So yeah. Cause I usually don't…write this kind of…thing. I had some help from "The Stars Shine Down", by Sidney Sheldon. n.n;**


End file.
